


'later'

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Food, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>misha comes home to jensen being a perfect boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'later'

**Author's Note:**

> because everyone is talking about how jensen is making misha food, here is my version :) 
> 
> Thanks to saskia ( littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) for beta this :)

With his eyes closed and his nose twitching, Misha stepped into the apartment because even before he opened the door a delicious smell came to greet him.

“Jensen?” Misha yelled when he slipped out of his jacket and shoes before he made his way to the other room where the kitchen was.

“Mhh?”

“What are you making?”

“Come and look.” Jensen replied and grinned at his boyfriend as he stepped into the kitchen.

On the table in the kitchen was a huge bowl of mussels and a loaf of garlic bread which was still steaming  right next to it. “Did I tell you today that I love you?” 

“Just like….. twice.” Jensen said and came around the counter to step behind Misha so he could curl his arms around the smaller man in front and press his chest to Misha's back.

“Tell me again.” He muttered into Misha's ear before placing a soft kiss on the soft spot of skin behind his ear.

“I love you.” Misha said and leaned back to bath in his lover's warmth. “How do I deserve this?” he asked softly and turned his head so he could place a kiss on Jensen's lips.

“Just a little thank you for everything.” He said against his lips and smiled.

“I love you.” Misha repeated.

“I love you too.” A soft kiss sealed those words and seconds later, Misha shoved Jensen playfully away before walking to the table to take a seat.

“Let's not waste that awesome food.”

“Later?”

“Later.”


End file.
